<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Game, Set, Match by IttyBittyDicks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775838">Game, Set, Match</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDicks/pseuds/IttyBittyDicks'>IttyBittyDicks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Magnus Bane, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mini-Alec - Freeform, Mini-Magnus - Freeform, Sub Alec Lightwood, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyDicks/pseuds/IttyBittyDicks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-Soulmates Smut.</p><p>Rule #34: There is porn of it. No exceptions. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mini soulmates</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Game, Set, Match</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is cursed and i hate you all.</p><p>please enjoy 💙</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Magnus, fuck, please,” Alec moaned as he thrust up into Magnus’ hand, his boyfriend’s fingers were loosely encircled around his cock, far too loose for Alec’s liking really. His striking hazel eyes that were lit in excitement when they first entered the bedroom fifteen minutes ago were now screwed shut in frustration. “Stop teasing,” Alec ground out through gritted teeth, writhing about on the bed to no avail because he was pinned down by Magnus’ weight, his arms tied to the bed frame loosely with Magnus’ scarf. The warlock was comfortably seated on Alec’s thighs, his slim legs with strength that belied their appearance were bracketed around Alec’s muscular thighs, preventing the Shadowhunter from bucking up too much, a decision he seemed much displeased with if the grunts were anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking pity on the Shadowhunter, Magnus tightened his grip just a little, retorting cheekily, “As you wish.” And when he introduced another finger, the chill of Magnus’ metal ring coming into contact with the erection that felt so hot and heavy, the icy sensation caused Alec to nearly jerk upright. He made  a keening noise deep in his throat, those pink lips settling into a pout; his heels dug deeper into the bed as he tried to chase down the friction he craved so much, something, anything, that would take the edge off.  “Fuckkkk,” Alec dragged the expletive out, his voice taking on a pleading tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Easy darling, easy,” Magnus crooned softly, reaching down with his other hand to stroke Alec’s bouncing thigh, in an attempt to soothe him, or tease him perhaps, because his fingers left behind a trail of golden sparks, as it travelled farther south, and Alec’s cock twitched in Magnus’ hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The balls of flame Magnus had conjured earlier gave the bedroom a warm glow, the blue and green hues danced across Alec’s tanned skin, the light illuminating the drop of sweat trickling from Alec’s sweat-matted hair, down his cheek. And Magnus leaned forward, the tip of his tongue darting out to trace a path along Alec’s cheekbone, down his cheek, his neck, mapping out the Deflect rune, savouring the musky taste of his sweat, along with the distinct smell of Alexander, a hint of sandalwood, the lingering scent of antiseptic, and the subtle fragrance of the cologne that Magnus had convinced Alec to start wearing.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Magnus worked his way down Alec’s chest, he teased at the Shadowhunter’s nipple, teeth gently nipping at it and giving it a light tug. While doing that, he maintained his slack hold of Alec’s cock, pinky occasionally darting down to swipe at the pre-cum forming at the tip, driving his boyfriend insane with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Alec let out another plaintive whine at being denied, Magnus shifted upwards to bite at Alec’s bottom lip, which was sticking out in a pout. “Patience is a virtue,” he muttered, dark brown eyes glinting with mischief, “or do you need to invent a Patience rune hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t need one. If you would just stop being a bloody tease,” Alec huffed impatiently, as he stared back in defiance. Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alec, and as their lips made contact, time seemed to still for a minute, the franticness slowing. Alec’s focus narrowed to the press of Magnus’ lips against his, a soft brush initially, then a tongue swiped across Alec’s lip, and Alec’s tongue reached out to meet Magnus’, curling around each other, the tenderness of the moment sent a surge of affection rushing through Alec, as he relaxed under his warlock’s ministrations, content to bask in the calmness. But when Magnus attempted to deepen the kiss, tongue pushing insistently into Alec’s mouth, chasing the heat, and Alec’s cock slipped out of his lax grip, Alec grew impatient once again. He thrust up against Magnus, and his boyfriend got the hint- thankfully, breaking their kiss with an admonishing nip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it teasing if I intend to deliver at the end of it all?” Magnus pondered, as he brought one hand up, tongue dragging across his palm slowly, enjoying how Alec’s eyes darken with lust as they fixated on Magnus tongue, following it up and down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I might end you if you don’t deliver soon,” Alec shot back, “fuck Magnus, stop teasing, I have been hard -“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Alec broke off his sentence as Magnus finally wrapped his hand around Alec’s cock, firmly this time, the saliva coating his palm generating the delightful friction that the Shadowhunter had been craving. “Yesssss,” he hissed out in pleasure, as he chanted, “tighter, tighter.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus duly obliged, ignoring his own erection poking at his stomach, </span>
  <b>
    <em>not now, he told himself, not now,</em>
  </b>
  <span> and tightened his grip around Alec, stroking faster and adding a twist at the end of each stroke, something he knew Alexander liked. But it apparently wasn’t enough, because as Alec fucked Magnus’ fist, he ordered, “Fuck me Magnus, fuck me now, dammit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alec’s kneecaps were now jerking up in his impatience, and Magnus was certain if his boyfriend bucked up any  harder, he would probably have an imprint of Alec’s fucking kneecaps on his ass. Chuckling to himself, Magnus shuffled and repositioned himself between Alec’s knees, the Shadowhunter’s legs coming up to bracket Magnus. “Don’t worry Alec, I’m going to fuck you, I’m not going anywhere,” he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you said ages ago, and you still haven’t fucked me!” Alec growled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Patience, patience,” Magnus replied and as he jerked Alec off with one hand, the other reached out towards the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But before Magnus’ hand could make contact with the lube bottle, his fingers brushed against something… sticky? Had he knocked the bottle over perhaps? Fuck that, Magnus had something more important to do now, literally. Keeping his eyes locked on Alec still, Magnus reached for the lube bottle when a small hand stopped him. A small hand that was suspiciously slimy. Tearing his gaze from his boyfriend, Magnus swivelled his head around and saw mini-Magnus. His mini-counterpart was glaring menacingly at him and when Magnus cocked an inquisitive brow, his mini-me tilted his head in the direction of the box. The box which, upon closer inspection, had mini-Alec laying in there and Magnus’ eyes widened in shock, and possibly horror, as he took in the scene in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like his adult counterpart, mini-Magnus apparently had the same idea and had bound mini-Alec’s tiny arms up with a cable tie that the crafty devil had apparently stolen from Alec’s office. Mini-Alec was all trussed up, his tiny body humping the air, and his small face contorted in frustration as he tried to get mini-Magnus to pay attention to him once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maintaining the eye contact with his adult counterpart, mini-Magnus removed his hand from Magnus’ wrist, and reached down to swipe more lube off the table, that small hand gravitating towards mini-Alec’s itty bitty dick, coating it in more lube as he slowly jerked him off. Those beady brown eyes had a challenging gleam in them as his hand moved swiftly up and down that itty bitty erection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Magnus,” Alec whined, “what’s taking you so long?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lube bottle’s stuck, sorry,” Magnus replied. And as his mini-counterpart turned back to focus on his mini-lover, Magnus did not miss the smirk painted across his face, that smug slimy fucker. Two can play this game, Magnus told himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Game on,” he muttered under his breath, certain that his mini-counterpart could hear him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pouring a generous amount of lube onto his hand, Magnus swiftly worked Alec open, finger by finger, almost at a brutally fast pace. If Alec was caught off guard by this sudden change in speed, he didn’t seem to mind, if the expletives and moans were anything to go by. “I’m ready, I'm ready,” Alec choked out, his heels kicking at Magnus’ bum to urge him on. Snorting at his lover’s impatience, Magnus slid in, taking a second to acclimatise to the velvety tight grip around his dick. Fuck, this wasn’t the first time he was fucking Alec, but each time, it felt different, overwhelming; he felt humbled and loved that Alec would trust Magnus to take care of him in bed, allowing Magnus to tie him up and fuck him, a far cry from his early days when he was shy and skittish in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus would have taken the time to whisper sweet nothings into Alec’s ear, praising him for letting Magnus in; he would have trailed his fingers up and down Alec’s body, feathery touches along his ribcage, he would have gradually made Alec come undone. But not today, not when he had a point to prove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shooting a quick glance towards the box, Magnus spied his mini-counterpart still stroking mini-Alec’s itty bitty dick, a look of concentration on his small face. Oh yeah, Magnus had this in the bag, one hand darted up to rub Alec’s nipple, working at the nub, while his other hand stroked Alec’s erection, putting his extensive knowledge of Alec’s body to good use, twisting and turning his wrist exactly how he liked it. Thrusting unerringly at Alec’s prostate, the Shadowhunter’s gasps and cries of “fuck yes,”  and the moaning of Magnus’ name were music to the warlock’s ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me see,” Alec rasped out, as his thrusts got more erratic, “Magnus, please”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus dropped his glamour, his yellow cat eyes staring straight at Alec’s, thrusting in time with the strokes of his hand. On one particularly hard thrust, Alec’s back arched off the bed and he came with a filthy moan, eyes falling shut with a look of rapture on his face.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magnus groaned at the feeling of Alec tightening around him, the sound the Shadowhunter let out going straight to his dick. He let his hand fall from Alec’s nipple, grasping his hip instead, fingers struggling for grip on the sweat-stained skin as he leaned down to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Alec titled his head up to meet Magnus’ lips; he whimpered from overstimulation, as Magnus squeezed at his cock, but gasped out, “Please, Magnus, come in me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the push Magnus needed, as he thrusted deep inside of Alec one more time as he came, breathing hard against Alec’s lips, practically panting, as the name Alexander fell from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Magnus slipped out of Alec, he collapsed forward into the Shadowhunter’s chest, strong arms coming up to envelope him tightly. The warlock wiggled to get comfortable as he turned his attention towards the box lying on the bedside table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From his position on Alec’s chest, he couldn’t peer into the box any more, but he could see the box sliding back and forth on the dresser, and if he strained his ears hard enough, he could hear the slick sounds of skin slapping against each other. Looks like they were still going hard at it, Magnus smothered his giggle at his pun. Right then, a shower of golden sparks rained over the box, covering the mini-soulmates in a shimmery glow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What a fucking show-off, Magnus snorted, although his face softened when the mini-soulmates peeked out over the box, bright grins on their faces, as they vibrated about, adrenaline pumping through their tiny bodies still. Magnus exchanged a lazy thumbs up with them before turning his attention back to his own Shadowhunter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that was intense,” Alec panted out, his chest heaving with exertion, one hand reaching out to run through Magnus’ tousled hair, twirling the red and blue strands around his finger aimlessly as he came down from his high. The warlock nuzzled into the warm and sweaty skin, with one ear pressed against his rather firm pec. Magnus could feel the vibrations of Alec’s chest, his heart pounding furiously  against his ribcage, a rhythm that Magnus’ own heart seems to be matching. The soft exhales of Magnus’ breath was like a breeze, ruffling the chest hair on Alec’s chest, and Magnus couldn’t resist puffing at it. He received a harsh tug on his hair for his efforts. “That tickles,” Alec grumbled, his voice getting deeper, as it was wont to do when he was on the cusp of sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What came over you just now?” the Shadowhunter asked when his heartbeat had finally slowed to a gentle thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smothering a smug grin into Alec’s chest, Magnus answered cryptically, “let’s just say, I had a small inspiration.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a <em>small</em> inspiration was right indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever it is,” Alec mumbled, “we should do it again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we definitely will,” Magnus replied swiftly, fingers stroking tenderly down Alec’s flank, lulling his Shadowhunter to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand vaguely behind him to extinguish the small balls of flame floating around their bed before following Alexander into slumberland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh yes. Magnus was certain there would definitely be a repeat performance.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>